


it's too cold outside for angels to fly

by luvbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prostitution, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvbeom/pseuds/luvbeom
Summary: hellooo ! i wrote this a long time ago but i wanted yall to know that im not dead ! lmao i hope yall enjoy :D!





	it's too cold outside for angels to fly

Jinyoung had met up with one of his more usual customers, Mark, in their usual hotel. Jinyoung would never admit but Mark was his favorite. Mark had sharp features, paired with soft brown eyes and long eyelashes. He was tall and skinny with a lot more muscle than you could see. His neck was long and his hair was a brown chestnut color. He was beautiful. Too beautiful to messing around with people like Jinyoung.

He was the nicest guy Jinyoung had been with. He would never call Jinyoung degrading names or hurt him physically unlike Jinyoung’s other guys. Mark would always made sure to make Jinyoung feel safe and comfortable. It made Jinyoung feel as if someone actually cared for him but he knew deep inside his heart that it meant nothing. Tonight after their “meeting”, Jinyoung was in a hurry to get home. He knew being around Mark too long did things to his emotions.

He slowly unraveled Mark’s arms from around his waist before pushing off the bed to get dressed. He began to put on his underwear before he heard Mark mumble from the bed.

“Where are you going?”

Jinyoung froze in his spot as he pulled his underwear up to his hips and turned around to look at Mark lying on the mattress. He was sitting up with his legs on the floor.

“Home.” Mark stood up and walked over to Jinyoung. He took his hands in his.

“Why don’t you stay with me?” Jinyoung scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You know I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Mark said, staring into Jinyoung’s eyes.

It was a good question. Why wouldn’t Jinyoung want to stay with a man who treated him as if he were a rare porclein doll? He couldn’t stay because he didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to be treated this way. He was dirty. Disgusting. He was just some whore with a drug problem. He didn’t deserve to be loved.

“I just can’t.” Jinyoung looked down at his bare feet.

He forced his tears back before they decided to spill. Mark cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead.

“Stay with me, Jinyoung.” Jinyoung looked at Mark through his eyelashes.

“Please” Mark smiled softly.

Part of Jinyoung was begging him to stay here. To be wrapped up in Mark’s sweet scent for eternity. Be protected from the harsh life Jinyoung lives. The other part knew better. Jinyoung would just ruin him. Jinyoung was better off alone.

“I can’t, Mark.” He replied sharply while reaching down to grab his pants.

Mark grabbed his wrist before Jinyoung could start to put them. He gasped and looked up at Mark, who had his eyebrows furrowed.

“Mark..” Jinyoung whispered.

“Let me go.” He attempted to pull his wrist out of his grasp. It just caused the grip to get tighter. Mark just continued to stare at Jinyoung with a scowl on his face.

“Please..” Jinyoung’s voice broke as a tear spilled. “_Mark_.”

Mark’s expression softened as he pulled Jinyoung into hug.

“I’m sorry.” Jinyoung dug his nose into Mark’s chest as hugged his waist tighter and cried. He cried for what seemed like hours. He just wanted everything to stop hurting so much.

“Please stay with me, Jinyoung.”

“I can’t.” He sobbed.

“Why not?” Mark questioned while running his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair.

Something in Jinyoung snapped. “Why do you want me to stay?! Why do you keep pestering me about it?!” Jinyoung pushed Mark away as he shouted. “I’m disgusting! Why would someone like you want someone like me?!”

“Jinyoung..” Mark grabbed Jinyoung’s hands. “I care about you.”

Jinyoung pulled away as he let out a harsh chuckle. “No. No you don’t.”

He grabbed his pants and resumed putting them on. Mark watched as Jinyoung pulled them up to his hips.

“Why won’t you let me help you?” Mark whispered. Pain laced in his quiet voice.

“I don’t need help.” Jinyoung said as he searched for his shirt.

“Yes you do. I could help you get out of this situation. I could take care of you, Jinyoung.” Jinyoung stopped his search for the shirt and turned to look at Mark.

“I don’t deserve it.” He spit out angrily. His tears tasting salty against his swollen lips. “I don’t deserve to be treated like this.”

“What?” Mark laughed bitterly. “To be treated with love?”

“You don’t love me.”

“I do.”

“Stop.”

“Park Jinyoung, I love you.” Mark said pleading.

“Please..” New tears began to make their way down Jinyoung’s plump cheeks. “Don’t do this to me..”

“What exactly am I doing to you, Jinyoung?” Mark shouted. “I’m trying to help you!”

“Nobody asked you for help!”

“You didn’t have to, That’s what people do for the ones they love.” Jinyoung looked at Mark with glossy eyes. Jinyoung wished the Earth would open up and swallow him whole. He hated being like this. He hated crying in front of people.

“Please, Jinyoung. Stay.” Jinyoung grabbed his shirt from the floor and slid it on over his head.

“You can’t love me.”

“It’s too late for that.” Mark sighed.

“Why me?” Jinyoung croaked while looking at him through wet eyelashes. Mark walked closer to Jinyoung and held his hands.

“Because you’re the most beautiful person, inside and out, that I’ve ever met.”

“You wouldn’t know. All we do is have sex.” Jinyoung said as he shook his head. “I have plenty of other men that I sleep with.”

“I know the real you.”

Mark placed his hand over Jinyoung’s heart. “I know that your favorite color is light blue. I know you hate eggs. I know that you make this adorable face with your lips all puckered out while you sleep. I know that sometimes you have nightmares that keep you awake. I know you like being held as you sleep because it keeps those dreams away. I know that your waist is sensitive and that you love being kissed.” Mark took a breath as he continued. “I know I could help you get away from having to be with those disgusting men who do nothing but hurt you. I know that the only family you have left is your two sisters who are probably worried sick about you.” Jinyoung’s breath hitched in his throat.

“I know that after 6 months of seeing you that I”m deeply in love with you. I know that you want to stay with me. I know that you love me back.” Jinyoung laced his fingers through the hand that lay on his chest.

“You’re too good to me.”

“No matter what I do, it won’t be as much as you deserve.”

“I’m broken, Mark.” Mark cupped Jinyoung’s cheek and whisped against his lips.

“Then I’ll guess we’ll just have to glue you back together.”

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo ! i wrote this a long time ago but i wanted yall to know that im not dead ! lmao i hope yall enjoy :D!


End file.
